Monday Night Raw 282: October 12, 1998
On the eve of WWF Judgment Day: In Your House, Marc Mero battles Val Venis, while Jacqueline takes exception to Terri's involvement. Event recap Val Venis and Terri backstage Before a video montage of Goldust is played, we Terri and Val Venis being very sensual backstage. Marc Mero vs. Val Venis Jacqueline and Terri are at ringside. Jacqueline distracts the referee during the closing moments, and Terri gets on the apron to distract Mero. Val Venis hits the fisherman's suplex to win the match. Jacqueline beats down Terri after the match and the referees pull her off. Sable attacks Jacqueline backstage Michael Cole attempts to interview Sable, who sees Jacqueline enter the dressing room and attacks her. Sable drags her out to the stage area and the two begin to fight. Agents and referees separate the two. Mero leads Jackie backstage as Sable charges after her. Mankind vs. Mark Henry Chyna comes out for the match. Earlier today, Mark Henry read off a poem for Chyna and wanted to go out with her. After the match, Chyna tried to talk to Henry about the sexual harassment lawsuit, but he walked off saying it was out of his hands. Val Venis vs. Ken Shamrock Shamrock attacks Venis during his entrance with Terri. Venis taps out to the ankle lock. After the match, Goldust appears and attacks Venis. He stares at Terri at ringside as she helps Val to the back. Match results * WWF Intercontinental Title Tournament Quarter-Finals: Val Venis (w/ Terri Runnels) pinned Marco Mero (w/ WWF Women's Champion Jacqueline) at 2:15 with the fisherman's suplex after Mero became distracted by Terri; after the bout, Venis and Mero broke up a fight between Jackie and Terri. * WWF Intercontinental Title Tournament Quarter-Finals: Mankind defeated Mark Henry via submission to the Mandible Claw at 3:18; Chyna stood at ringside for the duration of the match; following Mankind's entrance, footage was shown of Michael Cole conducting a backstage interview with Mankind earlier in the night in which he discussed his upcoming match against Ken Shamrock at Judgment Day and said the recent chairshot he took from Shamrock was the weakest of his career; during Henry's entrance, it was noted he would face the Rock at Judgment Day; footage was then shown from earlier in the day of Henry reciting a poem backstage about how much he would like to go out with Chyna; late in the bout, there were chants of "Socko" (debut of Mr. Socko as a finisher) (Best of Raw Vol. 1 & 2) * WWF Intercontinental Title Tournament Semi-Finals: Ken Shamrock defeated Val Venis (w/ Terri Runnels) via submission at 4:35 with the ankle lock; after the bout, Venis was attacked by Goldust. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Sable Category:Terri Runnels Category:Chyna vs. Mark Henry rivalry Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:Terri Runnels & Val Venis romance Category:Val Venis & Terri Runnels vs. Goldust rivalry